


The Old Tin Roof

by maiden_be_exile



Series: My Childhood Writing [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiden_be_exile/pseuds/maiden_be_exile
Summary: The poetry of a storm against the stars





	The Old Tin Roof

Thunder born from lightning  
and wailing, weeping  
born of wind  
create a melody  
a lullaby  
a song to be  
remembered by  
memories of the rain


End file.
